


It Can Smell Fear

by UnwrittenCosmos



Category: Soul Eater, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soul Eater Fusion, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Gay Bakugou Katsuki, Gay Character, Gay Sero Hanta, M/M, Minor Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Trans Sero Hanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnwrittenCosmos/pseuds/UnwrittenCosmos
Summary: Hanta and Bakugou encounter a Kishin that can't beat with skill and will power alone.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Sero Hanta, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi
Kudos: 51





	It Can Smell Fear

Cozy silence drapes over the leather couch, resting over Bakugou in a thick and comforting lull that drapes the white ragdoll cat over his lap. Katsuki lounges, feet propped up on the arm rest while he twists himself in an oddly comfortable manner, his back still resting against the leather. Draped haphazardly over his shoulders is warmth from a heated blanket. Half-lidded, cherry picked eyes skim the squished together words droning on about the importance of soul wavelengths and soul resonance. When Katsuki flips the page, a pair of iridescent blue souls greet him, conjoined by wavy blue lines. He blinks then leans further down to look at the words closer, furrowing his brow at the explanation. He adjusts his position, drawing his feet into his body and folding them. Katsuki reaches over to the coffee table, feeling around for his reading glasses without looking away, fingers bumping into a stack of coasters. Finally, his fingertips brush over the frames of his glasses and he fumbles to put them on.

“A Meisters Soul Wavelength is sent into the weapon, which then amplifies it and sends it back. The process is d-” Movement from the corner of his eye startles him. Katsuki blinks to see an orange M&M tucked neatly between the pages of his textbook.

Katsuki lifts his head to face the offender, his brows lifted in confusion. Years of being thrusted into life or death situations have sharpened his senses enough to react first, ask questions later; another m&m flies into his vision and he whips his head to the side and catches it in his mouth with more aggression than necessary. Another m&m hits his nose, yellow this time.

Uncharacteristically small, Hanta squats in front of the coffee table, leaning on the glass and resting his head on his bicep. There’s a bag of m&m’s spilling into a pile by his hand. Hanta’s playful smirk morphs into something contented. His fingers lazily tangle in strands of ink, some falling to drape over his shoulders. A dark shape hops up on the table next to Hanta, sniffing at the candy.

“Hey, hostess.” Sero swats the cat away then absently pushes the pile of m&m’s around, his eyes never leaving Katsuki’s goblin-esque posture, “Matcha reading?”

Katsuki squints back at Hanta, concentrating on his lips in a half assed attempt to read them. “Hold the fuck on.” Carefully, he takes his hearing aids from the coffee table and fastens them around his ear. With a flip of the switch and a bit of fast fading ringing, Katsuki can finally hear the hum of the air conditioning and the shrill beeping of the microwave.

“Fuck’d you say?”

“I said, hey, hot stuff. Whatcha reading?” Sero repeats, sucking in three m&m’s, and probably cat hair, like a vacuum.

Katsuki lifts the book up so Hanta can read the cover as Hanta continues to suck in m&m’s. “A book,” Katsuki says unhelpfully.

“How insightful,” Sero rolls his eyes, lifting his head to look at the book properly. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last fifteen minutes,” he waves his hand, “you weren’t biting so, I’ve resorted to assault by m&m.”

“Well, you’ve got it now. Fuck is it?” Katsuki closes his book around his thumb.

“Wanted to tell you that food’s ready,” Sero fidgets with the candy for a moment longer, finding his reflection in the glass much more interesting than Katsuki.

“And?”

“Lord Death’s got a mission for us. Called about 20 minutes ago.” Sero looks pleased, grinning cheekily as Katsuki hurls his book at his head and sends Firecracker leaping off the table and streaking into the other room. Hanta ducks with a mischievous giggle.

“You bitch! Why didn’t you tell me?” Katsuki scrambles to his feet, jostling the coffee table as he sheds his blanket, “If Lord Death gives that mission to someone else because you’re the world’s stupidest vacuum, I will personally end you and I _will_ make it look like an accident!”

“I tried!” Sero defends, rising to his feet and scooping the remaining m&m’s into his mouth. “Isn’t that right LD?”

Katsuki freezes in the middle of shedding his tank top. He pivots on his foot, eventually facing Sero who’s holding up one of Bakugou’s makeup mirrors. The Shinigami waves at them, shameless giggles and all, not seeming to mind Bakugou's nipples on display. “That’s right! Hanta exaggerated, it’s been two not twenty. But! That’s not important whats i-”

Importance can kiss Katsuki’s ass. He lunges forward, snatching a coaster from the table and chucking it at Sero’s head with speed and precision that would make world class pitchers jealous. “Hanta Sero! Get over here so I can send you into an early grave you piece of shit!” Which is followed by a balled up shirt thrown at Hanta’s head and another coaster not far behind.

Hanta’s cackling goes undisturbed as he ducks under the first coaster, stepping to the side of the second one and suddenly there’s a shirtless Katsuki on top of him. Hanta stops laughing to stare down the barrel of Katsuki’s grenade launcher ejecting from his hand. He hasn’t stopped swearing and telling him to die.

“All Shinigamigans aside,” Lord Death clears his throat, voice suddenly booming despite being trapped in such a small reflection. “There’s been a Kishin in Downtown Tokyo and I need the two of you to deal with it. A low level but, still a pain.”

Katsuki presses the barrel to Sero’s face, “Why don’t you just send one of your damn students to deal with it.” He’s got a funeral to plan.

“See that’s the issue,” Lord Death begins, beads of sweat forming on the side of his skull. “It killed one of my three star meisters.”

“Huh? But you just said it was a low level.” Sero interjects, moving Katsuki’s weapon from his face and sitting up.

“Tch. Damn weaklings.” Katsuki mutters, earning a look and an elbow to the side. Now was not the time.

“It is. By textbook and school standards. Threatening but, nonlethal unless provoked, inconveniences that the regular citizens can’t handle, at best,” Lord Death continues. “But, as I said, it murdered a three star meister and hospitalized a one star, so we figured it’d be best to send some of our best teams.”

  
~~~~~~  


“Downtown Tokyo huh? Wonder if the Ramen Shop is open.” Hanta shouts over the wind and the motorcycle engine.

The drive there takes them past neon lights and arcade buildings, scents of food drifting into their noses. Eventually, the hustle begins to thin out and they pass darkened windows and the tree-like apartment buildings. Hanta’s arms loop around Katsuki’s waist, staring at his phone from over his shoulder, scrolling through the information Lord Death sent them.

“Small and unassuming… Last seen by the Shinbusakiya ramen shop.” Sero mutters to himself, frowning as he scans the limited information. “Think it’s gonna be like the grandma from Resident Evil 7? Or the old lady from It Chapter 2?”

“What are you blabbering about?”

“Y’know, non lethal at first but transforms into this all-powerful monster that takes 6 canisters of gas and a flamethrower to kill.”

Then the bodies start popping up.

At first, Katsuki isn’t even sure that’s what it is. All he can see as he passes is a large dark mass on the floor, slumped against the apartment building as they round a corner. But, when he spots the bloodied torso of some unlucky civilian hanging out of a shattered window, he speeds up a little more. Katsuki immediately feels Hanta adjust to get a better look, his wavelength warbling and it’s frequency picking up.

As blocks become distinguishable, and Katsuki spots the abandoned shop with an acrid cloud billowing out of it, Katsuki parks his bike off to the side of an alleyway. Immediately, Hanta pulls off his helmet and hastily adjusts his ponytail into a bun then goes to look for survivors, disappearing into the darkening cloud.

Katsuki yanks off his helmet and tosses it with his bike. Then he’s rushing after Hanta.

Once he appears at the blown out display window, he sticks his head in, squinting at the darkness that is only halfway illuminated by the dying sun that peaks from behind the skyscrapers. All that’s destroyed is the shop window, glass scattered and playing with the light outside. The tables are still perfectly aligned and there’s a still steaming bowl of ramen abandoned on one of them. Chairs are haphazardly thrown but not one of them is broken. Katsuki clicks his tongue when he sees a hand in one of the bowls.

“Han?” Katsuki calls, hearing something crash to the floor in the back room.

“I’m here.” Hanta appears from the kitchen, picking his way through the debris.

“Yo!” Comes another voice from behind them, loud and eccentric. Katsuki feels the hair on his arms standing up, tingling slightly with electricity. Startling him with a tap to his shoulder that jolts his entire body with a mild shock that jerks his body away from a bout of laughter from a certain blond.

Denki grins, eventually succumbing to his snorting laughter, as Katsuki snatches him in a headlock and threatens to choke him out. Denki wastes no time squeezing out of the explosive blonds hold, ignoring his shouting and incessant threats.

Sero spots Shinsou off to the side, patiently waiting to be noticed and looking exhausted as always. He fixes his clothes and rolls up his sleeves, clearing his throat, “As much as I love fucking with Tntitties. We should get a move on, yeah?”

“What the fuck did you just call me?” Katsuki rounds on Shinsou, baring his teeth at the meister.

“You heard me.”

Sero leaves the shop to stand beside Bakugou. “Don’t have a rack attack, Kats. Did you guys just get here?”

Katsuki rolls his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. “Fuck are you two doing here? LD sent us, not you.”

“Is now really the time?”

“Isn’t it obvious pop rocks? We’re here to find the Kishin. If you’re done pitching a fit, we came from that way.” Shinsou points to the road adjacent to the shop. “We saw a bunch of bodies, with the souls still there.”

“So did I.” Hanta chimes in.

“Katsuki’s nose wrinkles as he glances back into the ramen shop, spotting a faint blue light. He looks around the corner to where they hadn’t gone yet.

Cars and shops stand undisturbed save for shattered windows and splintered doors. Blue light peppers the pavement like wet ink on parchment paper. “Is it killing for sport? Or is it to lure us in?” 

A wail cuts through the silence and tension, jarring some of the nearby soul tails. From behind a car yards away, peaks an elderly woman, alabaster gown hanging off her body and blood staining her front. She stares at them with large empty, dark ringed eyes. Then she turns and sprints away with surprising speed for a woman who looks like she’s destined to collapse at any moment.

“Hey! Ma’am! Wait up!” Denki calls, already legging it after the woman.

“Wait idiot!” Katsuki snaps, watching Shinsou dart after him.

“Kats.” Sero comes up beside him.

Katsuki groans, and in a flash of blinding orange light that warps to Sero’s hands, a grenade launcher sits in his arms. Then, Hanta rushes after Denki and Shinsou.

Once he catches up to Shinsou and Denki, having to push past the shadows he swears he can see in his peripheral vision, Denki’s at the head of the alleyway and Shinsou is nowhere to be found.

The woman stands crookedly at the corner, hugging her gaunt arms around herself and shaking.

“Stay away…” She croaks, her body jerking to the side.

“Miss, we’re here to help. What’s your name?” Denki asks, voice calm and low as he slowly steps closer.

“Shish…” She whispers, body jerking to the other side again and this time she wails again.

With one final wail, Sero’s already raised Katsuki and fired streaks of orange and black streaking towards the woman's frail form. Her body jerks once more and then is ripped to shreds, torn apart and a new form takes its place, hulking with steam rising off its body and drool waterfalling from its maw.

“Eat…” It groans, staggering backward as the blast crashes into it’s festering form, warts, and welts popping and acid spraying off it. Black sludge oozes out of the wound, writhing as the creature wails yet again.

A flash of purple appears from the adjacent alley, Shinsou lunging for the kishin’s body, planting his palm flat against its acidic side. His hand crackles with purple energy and Kaminari rushes forward, and in a flash of bright yellow, he morphs into a lengthy staff with a lightning bolt blade at the end.

“Fall!” Shinsou shouts and the Kishin is forcibly crumpled to the ground, Shinsou thrusting the staff into the oozing fat of its body.

Electricity crackles around the creature and soon, it’s body tenses and writhes in agony as energy darts through and over its body, liberating a warbled scream that dies into a gurgle.

“Shin!” Sero calls, aiming Katsuki at the crumpled form of the Kishin. Shinsou wastes no time disappearing back into the adjacent alley and into the shadows. Hanta blasts the kishin, the jerking creature moaning as it’s progress towards getting up is demolished as Katsuki’s blasts slam into its body, sinking back down to one backwards facing knee. It coughs, wet and rattling before hacking up black sludge that melts the concrete.

Sero fire’s yet another blast, exploding across the Kishin’s face, wincing as it screams yet again, smoke flooding the corner of the alleyway.

All falls silent aside from the sparing pieces of debris that drops to the earth. Another beat and silence starts to suffocate Hanta.

Hanta doesn’t have time to register what’s in front of him before he’s ducking beneath dark claws, splatters of black burning a hole through his clothes. Wind rushes by him as the Kishin slashes at him with each blood thirsty gurgle.

Sero’s back hit’s something metal and the Kishin’s claws tear through the car’s aluminum as Hanta ducks and Katsuki blasts him into a roll, unfortunately not fast enough to miss a splash of blood that burns his cheek.

The Kishin stumbles as Kaminari buries himself into its side, electricity once again surrounding the kishin as it screams and jerks, Shinsou darting backwards to avoid it’s acid. Sero aims Katsuki again and suddenly the Kishin grasps Kaminari, mumbling in its own guttural language before very suddenly blood cuts rivulets into Shinsou’s cheeks, Kaminari’s own electricity darts through him and straight into Shinsou, his body jerking and writhing.

“Shinsou!” Sero and Katsuki shout as Shinsou collapses and Kaminari is yanked from its side and tossed uselessly to the side.

“Hanta!” Katsuki snaps from his weapon form. In a flash of light that attracts the Kishin’s attention, Katsuki appears, grasping a long, flat thin rapier.

“Hanta, we need to resonate!” Katsuki yells at Sero, the Kishin immediately advancing animalistic speed.

Hanta’s answer gets immediately drowned out by the Kishin’s screams and wails as Katsuki ducks and side steps to avoid meeting the same fate as Shinsou.

“What?” Katsuki yells as he flips out of the way of a pair of claws that get stuck in the earth.

“I can’t…” Sero mutters as Katsuki slashes at the Kishin’s throat before sprinting for Shinsou and Kaminari. He practically drags Shinsou onto his shoulder and snatches Kaminari with his other hand before hoofing it further into downtown, trusting the winding alleyways to hide them for at least a moment.

“Fuck do you mean you cant?” Katsuki immediately rounds on Sero who turns into himself, tears tracks cutting through the dirt on his cheeks.

“I said I can’t!” Sero whisper shouts, mindful of the Kishin rampaging just behind them. “I haven’t been able to since we left DWMA. We’ve been in countless life or death situations then. What the fuck makes you think I can do it now?”

Katsuki blinks back at Hanta who angrily wipes away tears of frustration. “Han…”

“No. It’s bullshit how I can resonate with your weapon form but you can’t with mine. I just... I’m doing everything right…” Hanta’s voice is pitiful as he slowly places his head on Katsukis shoulder. “Why can’t I do it, Katsuki?”

Katsuki sighs, his arms slowly coming to wrap around his waist, ignoring the sound of glass breaking just beyond the stone wall. 

‘Han…” Katsuki’s softness gets his attention. “I know it fucking sucks. Fuck, I know it fucking sucks ass. Hanta you’re a pro fucking weapon. If you made it that far, you must be damn good.” 

The sound of warbled screaming and gurgling cuts them short and the Kishin slashes for Katsuki’s head, Sero’s weapon form heavy in his hand.

Wind picks up around them and Katsuki adjusts his stance, the blade reflecting the crimson painting his forehead.

“Soul Resonance.” Katuki and Sero speak in unison. Katsuki sees the pages of the text book in his mind as explosive fire curls around Hanta’s soul, sparks flying off the orbs in their chest. Like shattering glass, Hanta’s rapier form elongates into a slick black lance. With the arm behind his back, Katsuki blasts himself forward and straight for the Kishin that barrels towards them in a rage.

“Die!” Katsuki snarls, powering through the pain in his side and forcing the lance deep into its chest, grinning once it comes out it’s back. The Kishin writhes, screeching and Katsuki fires another burst of explosive power before it dissipates into itself in a sea of ribbons and blood that stains instead of burns.

Katsuki stares in disbelief and Hanta appears in his human form on the ground.

“Did we just…” Sero whispers.

“Yeah…”

“Holy sh-”

“I know…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha! This is for a Zine entry but I will definitely be editing this at a later date to make it better lol. But for now, I hope y'all like it!!!!!


End file.
